


Rainbow Menagerie: Vis-à-Vis

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Faunus Rights [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Hot Tub, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Pet, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune and his menagerie host a housewarming party for their new home.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna, Ilia Amitola/Jaune Arc, Ilia Amitola/Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: Faunus Rights [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542523
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The first to arrive were Ren and Nora, looking as sharp and adorable, (respectfully), as ever. The next to arrive was RW_Y, who took out all the stops in polishing themselves up, (Weiss has certainly... encouraged them... to dress more finely).

He had, of course, planned it this way. Now, when the parents arrive, the party will already be well on the way. Hopefully... it will somehow make it less awkward. Which ones would arrive first would be nothing more than a roll of the dice... and it was the Belladonnas.

Jaune: Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna. I'd like to thank you for coming.

Ghira: Yes, well, we do rarely get to see our daughter anymore. We hear it's a tradition among Humans to bring food to your dinners, so we brought honeyied fruit from Menagerie.

Kali: And, considering your relationship to our daughter, you don't need to call us Mr. and Mrs. You can just call me mom.

Blake: Mooom.

Kali: I might not understand... your relationship... okay, maybe I understand more than I should, especially with Ghira here.

Blake: Mooom.

Ghira: Give me a hug, sweetheart.

Blake: *runs up to hug her father, and then her mother*

Kali: Okay, if you can't call me mom, how about Kali?

Jaune (nervously): K... Kal... Kali...

Ghira: I thought we were going to try and not embarass them.

Kali: I'm invoking my mom priviledge.

Ghira: I suppose you can call me Ghira.

Ghira: *holds out his hand to Jaune*

Jaune: *holds out his hand*

Ghira: *pulls him in for a hug*

Ghira: Then I suppose I'll invoke my dad priviledge.

Jaune: *tries to regain his composure*

Jaune: *stands aside*

Jaune: Come in, the girls are waiting for you. Velvet is in the kitchen and is being quite protective of her territory. You know Blake's former teammates?

Ghira: It has been some time, but I heard you all got married. Any children on the way?

Ruby and Yang: *look at each other and snicker*

Kali: *elbows her husband*

Ghira: Like you weren't going to ask them? I'm just getting it out of the way so we can enjoy ourselves.

Kali: *scoffs*

Weiss: I'm afraid it's not that kind of marriage.

Ghira: Ah, yes, right, you Humans do tend to do that.

Kali: We apologize for being too intrusive.

Blake: Like you are really one to talk.

Kali: *scoffs*

Yang: It's good to see you, again.

Kali: Yes, well, we love to see our daughter and her friends.

Ghira: *turns to Ilia*

Ghira: This I never expected from you.

Blake: Dad. Quit being so judgemental.

Ghira: *strokes his beard*

Ghira: Not judging, I'm just... surprised... quite surprised... I always thought... but nevermind what I thought, the more pressing matter is what you tried to do with Jaune.

Ilia: *skin changes to match her surroundings and lowers her profile*

Ghira: If Blake and Jaune can forgive her, so can we.

Ghira: *pulls her in for a hug*

Ghira: You're part of the family now.

Ilia: *wide eyed stare*

Ghira: Let's her go.

Blake: And where's mom?

Ghira: *sighs*

* * *

Kali: *walks into the kitchen*

Velvet: *eyes shoot her daggers*

Velvet: Mrs. Belladonna?

Kali: *sits at the table*

Kali: Did you need any help?

Velvet: I've got everything under control, thank you.

Kali: And feel free to call me mom.

Velvet: Did that work on Ma... Jaune? Did that work on Jaune?

Kali: You don't need to hide your relationship.

Velvet: I just thought...

Kali: Ghira and I know you all love each other. It would make us happy if you actually got married...

Velvet: *sighs*

Velvet: *sits at the table*

Velvet: We can't. I don't know what it's like in Menagerie, but Vale does not allow polygamy. Our collars are proof enough of our dedication.

Kali: I suppose that's the most we could ask for... other than...

Velvet: *rolls her eyes*

Velvet: He has a plan... now... with the house... and the family complete... We'll have to talk to him, tomorrow...

Kali: Wonderful!

Velvet: He is our Master, so it will have to be his decision.

Kali: *tries to contain her excitement*

Kali: Of course. Are you sure there is nothing I can help with?

Velvet: I did all of the prep first thing this morning. Now I just have to make sure everything gets put in the oven at the right time.

Kali: So, why don't you tell me, how did you meet Jaune?

Velvet: We were both students at Beacon, though he was a year below me.

Kali: Funny how things work out.

Velvet: *wide smile*

Velvet: He was so emotive... just by looking at him, his feelings just washed over you. I had to photograph him.

Velvet: And how did he respond?

Velvet: I will admit, I became enamoured... a little heady... I was basically a stalker. But he took it in stride, grabbed me by my ears and told me I didn't have to hide.

Kali: Oh, my.

Velvet: Unfortunately, this was after Blake's infamous... day...

Kali: Oh? What happened?

Velvet: You didn't know? I don't know if it's my place.

Kali: You are a co-slave with my daughter, I don't know what else you could...

Velvet: Pet.

Velvet: *shifts nervously*

Velvet: On one condition, if Master spanks me over this, you will have to take the spanking as well.

Kali: *pauses for a moment*

Kali: Worth it to hear stories about my daughter.

Velvet: In that case... it was their coming out, so to speak. Blake wore her collar all day at school. It was really quite infamous. The kind of thing no one talked about, but everyone whispered about.

Kali: So, he was taken?

Velvet: Sadly...

Kali: Well, that apparently didn't stop either of us.

Velvet: I tried to hold back, when... Same condition.

Kali: I am not going to let you stop this story.

Velvet: Jaune and Blake came to me. Jaune wanted to commission boudoire photos of Blake.

Kali: Oh, my.

Velvet: Commissioning artists can be quite expensive, and that was something he didn't really have. It was worth it to him, though. I found another solution, however.

Kali? Oh?

Velvet: I got on my knees, and told him I wanted to be his pet along with Blake. I apologize for not telling you this when I joined her in Menagerie.

Kali: I think we can all understand why. Alright, so we're this far in, tell me, what happened with Ilia?

Velvet: She came to assassinate Jaune.

Kail: She did apologize for that... and Jaune and Blake have forgiven her...

Velvet: Jaune did what Jaune always does. He tied her up, and told her that is she stopped trying to kill him, she would be welcome to stay in our guest room for as long as she wanted. I don't know if Jaune saw this coming, but I certainly did. It wasn't long until Ilia was putty in his hands.

Kali: Okay, I thought Ilia was...

Velvet: So was I.

Kali: How did he?..

Velvet: He was just himself. His big, goofy, kind-hearted self. He went above and beyond to make her feel welcome... until she did not want to leave. The momentous event was when she joined our group cuddle. Every day, Jaune will have us cuddle on the couch and he'll just pet us. It is... there are no words to describe how wonderful it is. Well, one day, Jaune saw she wanted to join. He offered, and she did.

Kali: Just like that, she became his pet?

Velvet: Oh, no. She didn't become his pet until the collaring ceremony.

Kali: Collaring... ceremony?..

Velvet: Both sides are giving up so much in our relationship... that it's basically like a wedding... just sexier and more enthralling... We gave... everything to him...

* * *

Velvet and Kali stepped out of the kitchen, and approached Jaune on the couch.

Velvet: Master, there is something we have to discuss.

Jaune: Right now?

Velvet: Yes, Master.

Jaune: *looks between everyone present*

Jaune: If you'll excuse us for a minute.

Jaune: *goes to walk up stairs with Velvet*

Kali: I'm afraid I have to come, too.

Jaune: *questioning look*

Kali: She told me a great deal that she was afraid you'd punish her for, so I had to agree to take the spanking with her.

Jaune: *looks at her questioningly*

Jaune: *shrugs his shoulders and waves her on*

Ghira: Just wait a minute, young man. Do you really expect me to let you?..

Jaune: She's the one that agreed to it.

Jaune: *shrugs his shoulders*

Jaune: So, it would be unfair to punish Velvet by herself.

Ghira: I've never even spanked my daughter.

Jaune: *pauses*

Jaune: No comment. If you'll excuse me.

Ghira: *tries to move towards them*

Blake: *stands in his way*

Ghira: *uses his force and momentum to pull Blake into a hug to avoid hurting her*

Ghira: *tries to say something*

Blake: Mom agreed.

Ghira: Kali?!

Kali: I got lots of juicy stories about Blake's life. I am more than willing to take a little spanking to make up for it.

Ghira: *loud sigh*

Ghira: *shakes his head*

* * *

Jaune, Velvet, and Kali stood in the master bedroom.

Jaune: Considering she's the guest, I'll let Kali decide who goes first.

Kali: *considers it for a moment*

Kali: I would rather go first.

Jaune: *gestures to the bed*

Kali: *moves to the bed and pauses*

Kali: I want the same kind of spanking you normally give your girls.

Jaune: *pauses, staring at her for half a minute*

Jaune: Naked bottom.

Kali: *started undoing her skirt before pulling it off*

Kali: *pulled down her underwear, standing before him bare below her waist*

Kali: *leans over the bed*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189873143455/rainbow-menagerie-vis-%C3%A0-vis-part-iiii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune, Velvet, and Kali returned down the stairs, only to find Taiyang and Qrow walking into the living room.

Jaune: Glad to have you here.

Jaune: *walks up to them, offering Taiyang his hand*

Taiyang: The girls insisted we come. We could hardly refuse.

Qrow: Something interesting happening.

Jaune: *hard gaze*

Qrow: That's what I figured. The real question is, Do I want to know? Because I'm not sure.

Kali: Either way, I doubt either of us will say.

Qrow: Blondie always has been hard to understand. I don't know if he's stupid, brilliant, or just crazy. Long time.

Qrow: *holds out his hand*

Jaune: *pulls him in for a hug*

Qrow: So, we're hugging now?

Jaune: *let's him go*

Qrow: *turns away*

Qrow: I don't know how long it's been...

Taiyang: Don't tell me you're touched?

Qrow: . . .

Jaune: You know RWBY, this is Velvet.

Velvet: Hello.

Jaune: And this is Ilia, an old friend of Blake's.

Qrow: *looking at her collar*

Qrow: mm-hm, right.

Taiyang: Qrow.

Qrow: Not my life. They all seem happy. It's just obvious she's more than a friend.

Yang: *glares are Qrow*

Qrow: What? You are all good kids. We all know that you aren't going to get involved in anything half as shady as what I've done.

Weiss: He does have a point. We're all family here, at least family of a sort. Closer than my actual family is. Taiyang is more of a father than my own father is.

Taiyang: Dad. I asked you to call me dad.

Weiss: Yes, sorry, fath... dad...

Jaune: This is Ghira and Kali Belladonna.

Blake: My mom and dad.

Taiyang: Tiayang Xiao Long. Ruby and Yang's father.

Qrow: Qrow. Ruby and Yang's uncle. I've got to ask, you're... uh... cool with this?

Ghira: My daughter has always been strong enough to forge her own path. This took her to the White Fang, which was fantastic... until it was not. She went on to Beacon, and helped you all save the world. Despite any misgivings I might have over this relationship, she smiles more now than she ever has before. She seems to have genuine joy, and his love for her seems to be without measure. Now that we have a spy within his ranks, we are without a doubt happy for them.

Jaune: Spy?

Velvet: That would be me, Master.

Jaune: Ah.

Blake: Wait, you spanked my mother?..

Taiyang: What?!

Blake: ...but let that go?

Jaune: She is adamant we keep in touch.

Velvet: I know what it's like to be without a family. I want to make sure we keep our ties together.

Jaune: I'm sure she has not revealed all that many details.

Weiss: Because?..

Jaune: She is always upfront about things like this.

Kali: *rubs her butt*

Kali: Like right now?

Jaune: Well, yes.

Yang: *wide-eyed stare*

Ruby: Something wrong, sis?

Yang: I know WAY too much about what goes on between them, and now I'm afraid I'll let it slip and I'll be the one he bends over.

Weiss: I can assure that will NOT happen, dear.

Ruby: Not unless we let him. Which we're not. Are we?

Ruby: *looks at Jaune*

Jaune: *shrugs his shoulders*

Jaune: I don't just grab random women and spank them.

Yang: Promise?

Jaune: *glares at her*

Yang: *winds up for an epic high five*

Jaune: *swings forward to meet her*

There was a knock on the doorway, and all eyes turned to Coco in a lovely, fashionable evening dress.

Coco: Hello, darlings.

Velvet: Coco!

Velvet: *rushes out ot greet her*

Coco and Velvet: *embrace in a powerful hug*

Coco: *gropes Velvet's ass*

Coco: *before she realized it, she was on her knees in an arm bar*

Jaune: You do NOT get to do that.

Velvet: Master, perhaps there is a better way to punish her.

Jaune: Did you want me to spank your ass?

Coco: *shrugs*

Coco: I did go too far.

Jaune: *let's her go*

Jaune: Up stairs. And Bun, I'm sure you have a kitchen to protect.

Velvet: *eyes wide with shock*

Velvet: Oh, thank you, Master.

Velvet: *disappears into the kitchen*

Jaune: Not what I expected to be doing today.

Jaune: *follows Coco up the stairs*

Jaune: *turns around*

Jaune: If you would excuse me.

* * *

Jaune: *closes the door to the Master bedroom*

Jaune: Naked butt, bent over the bed. Just remember you are not allowed on it.

Coco: *shimies out of her panties*

Coco: Think you can order me around.

Jaune: No one is allowed on the bed. It wouldn't be fair to the pets if I just let other girls on there.

Coco: *lays her upper body on the bed and pulls up her dress*

Jaune: *enjoys the view*

Jaune: If she seduces you, it's one thing, but you are NOT allowed to just walk up to her and grope, do you understand?

Coco: Hit me with your best shot, and we'll see how I feel.

Coco: Crap, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

Jaune: *slaps her ass as hard as he can manage*

Coco: *stunned, gasping for breath*

Jaune: One.

* * *

Jaune: *admires her nude bottom, still on display*

Coco: *breathing deeply*

Coco: I will admit I went too far, but man, so did you.

Jaune: I went just as far as you told me to.

Coco: I did, didn't I?

Jaune: So, we learned our lesson?

Coco: I never expected to lose to the guy who threw up on the way to school.

Jaune: *sighs*

Coco (nude bottom still on display): Chill, man, you beat me. Literally, but that's not what I meant. You're the one who got Velvet, and in a way I never could have. And now my ass really hurts, and I don't know what to do.

Jaune: *pauses*

Jaune: I could carry you down stairs.

Coco: Oh, yeah, that would look just fantastic. Me being carried all princess-like...

Jaune: Worse than everyone knowing I spanked your bare ass over my bed?

Coco: You do... have a point.

Coco: *slowly stands up and finds her errant panties*

Coco: How about a deal. I get to grope Velvet whenever I want, and you get to give me a spanking in return.

Jaune: Not unless it ends up in you sucking my cock.

Coco: . . .

Coco: I never imagined you had that kind of balls. I say you won the game and Velvet's heart, but was I even a player?

Jaune: I don't know, but I know I love her and am not about to let her go.

Coco: Alright, I know I asked for it, but could I get a pillow?

Jaune: *smiles*

Jaune: *opens the door*

Jaune: Blake!

Shuffling can be heard coming up the stairs.

Blake: Master?

Jaune: Can you get Coco a pillow?

Coco: For the record, do not say Give Me Your Best Shot, because he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189881134429/rainbow-menagerie-vis-%C3%A0-vis-part-iiiii) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune, Blake, and Coco walked down the stairs, Coco carrying a pillow. She made her way over to the couch, placed the pillow upon and, and gently sat down.

Jaune: Never thought I would see her so adorable.

Coco: You could call me sexy, feisty, fabulous, or avant-garde.

Jaune: Right now adorable is the best way to describe you. And I haven't had a chance to play the good host.

Jaune: *looks around the room*

Jaune: Can I get anyone, anything?

Qrow: Chill, kid, your newest pet has been making sure all of our drinks are topped up.

Jaune: Ilia?

Ilia: *pauses and nervously looks at Jaune*

Jaune: *waves her over*

Ilia: *quickly runs over to him*

Jaune: *pets her on the head*

Jaune: Good girl.

Jaune: *kisses her on the forehead*

Ilia: Thank you, Master.

Qrow: Aren't they charming?

Taiyang: Probably not the words I would use.

Qrow: I'm not all that good at this stuff, but they are all happy and loving.

Taiyang: *sighs*

Taiyang: I will admit that.

Kali: They are a lovely family.

Qrow: See?

Taiyang: They do look... wonderful together... No one else is... I don't want to... but I mean?..

Ghira: Blake has always been strong enough to forge her own path. We were worried about her with Adam, but this... is nothing like that... Jaune doesn't seem the perfect boyfriend to the outsider, like us, but look at the way the girls react to him. He's the perfect boyfriend for them. You saw how he reacted with that fashionable girl.

Qrow: Coco.

Ghira: He will drop everything to protect them, he can certainly provide for them, and you can see the girls smile as soon as he approaches them. To them, the collar represents commitment. Adam, on the other hand, demanded allegiance... without promising anything in return. The only one nervous around him is Ilia, but that is because of her.

Qrow: That sounds interesting.

Ghira: Perhaps I've said too much.

Kali: Blake is happy, plus I'm getting all sorts of stories about her. She has never liked talking about herself.

Taiyang: Weiss is so prim and polite that it's really easy to get her to reveal anything and everything my daughters do... to a certain degree. It's like having a spy.

Kali: We have one of our own.

Kali and Taiyang: *smile at each other*

Qrow: Tai, you know how much we mean to the girls and how much they mean to each other.

Taiyang: I know. It almost brings a tear to my eye.

Qrow: Aren't you as sentimental as ever?

Taiyang: Not all of us hide it with alcohol.

Qrow: *takes a drink*

Qrow: Touché.

Velvet: *walks in*

Velvet: Everyone, dinner is ready, if you could head to the dinning room?

Jaune: Blake? Ilia?

Blake: Master.

Ilia: Of course, Master.

Blake and Ilia: *follow Velvet into the kitchen*

Jaune: If you could follow me?

* * *

The company sat around the lounge, dinner sitting in their stomachs.

Taiyang: This has been great, but I have to get back to Patch.

Qrow: *stands up*

Qrow: Maybe we should let the kiddos enjoy some time unsupervised. Besides, if I stay any longer, we're temping fate with my semblance.

*glass that was sitting on the table falls over*

*velvet rushes over to clean it up*

Qrow: *sighs*

Ghira: Perhaps we should be getting on our way. The dinner was fantastic. We thank you so much for inviting us.

Coco: Isn't it a bit out of your way?

Ghira: In all honesty, we've been planning a trip through the kingdoms for some time. In all of our years, we've never visited them. My daughter convinced me that we can't hope for any real peace without getting to know each other.

Kali: Dear, I think I can probably pry a few more stories out of them...

Blake: Mo-om.

Kali: What?, I love hearing about you and your friends.

Jaune: We were planning to spend time in the hot tub.

Yang: Hot tub?

Weiss: We hardly brought appropriate attire...

Velvet: I have more than enough swim suits for you to borrow.

Coco: Or, we just don't let that stop us.

Coco: *stares at Jaune*

Jaune: I would like to see that.

Coco: *falters and looks away*

Coco: I just can't win with him.

Velvet: If Mrs. Belladonna wanted to join us, I have a number of swim suits she could use.

Ghira: I have to contact them back home to get an update on what has been happening.

Ghira: *kisses Kali*

Ghira: So, are you going to stay?

Blake: *stares at Jaune with narrow eyes*

Blake: You really want to see her naked, don't you?

Jaune: She is quite lovely.

Yang: Alright, hands up, who's up for naked tubing?

Yang: *raises her hand*

Jaune: *raises his hand*

Blake, Velvet, and Ilia: *follow Jaune and raise their hands*

Weiss: *scoffs*

Yang: You in or out, Snow Angel?

Weiss: *exascerbated sigh*

Coco: *raises her hand*

Coco: Don't fall behind, ice queen.

Weiss: I'll have you know...

Ruby: Weiss can out-fancy your pants off.

Coco: She's plenty fancy-enough to get my pants off.

Jaune: Weiss and Ruby have to decide.

Yang: And the MILF.

Ghira: I beg your pardon?

Yang: It's a compliment.

Weiss: An inappropriate one.

Jaune: In or out?

Ruby: *whispers in Weiss' ear*

Weiss: We're in. *sighs*

Jaune: *looks at Kali*

Ghira: She's going to keep you up all night with questions. Just make sure she has a place to stay.

Jaune: We've got a bed in one of the guestrooms, and the couches.

Kali: And where does Blake sleep?

Jaune: *starts coughing up a lung*

Velvet: I doubt it would work out.

Ghira: They are married after all.

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: Yes, that's why.

Kali: *raises her hand*

Ghira: What won't you do for stories about Blake?

Kali: And her friends.

Ghira: If Kali can have the bed for tonight...

Kali: The couch will be fine, dear.

Ghira: *turns around and walks away while muttering*

Ghira: The couch will be fine, dear...

* * *

Jaune, Blake, Velvet, and Ilia all cuddled together, nude, in the hot tub. Weiss, Yang, and Ruby all cuddled together. Ren and Nora cuddled together nude. This left just enough room for Coco and Kali to slip in with them.

Kali: So, I heard how you started with Blake and Velvet, but how did it go with Ilia?

Jaune: She tried to assassinate me.

Ilia: *skin changes to nearly disappear in the tub*

Jaune: If she agreed to stop trying to kill me, I offered to let her stay as long as she wished.

Kail: Aren't you a darling.

Jaune: They have a long history. She means a lot to Blake.

Blake: She does.

Jaune: So, I wanted them to... hopefully get along.

Kali: And how did you seduce her?

Blake: Mo-om.

Ilia: By being him. His kindness, his strength, his love for seemingly everyone...

Jaune: *sighs, face nearly in the water*

Jaune: True...

Yang: Don't look down now. This might be your only chance to see so many fine-ass babes in the buff.

Blake: Unless we do this on a regular basis.

Weiss: *scoffs*

Ruby: It is... a bit... crowded in here...

Yang: Imagine what it will be like when he gets the pool going.

Jaune: And the garden...

Jaune: *squeezes Ilia*

Yang: *looks at Blake and nods her head to Kali*

Blake: *hides her head in Jaune's chest*

Jaune: *pet's Blake head while looking at her nude mother*

Blake (head in Jaune's chest): He's looking at her, isn't he?

Jaune: Where did you think I was looking?

Yang: To be fair, you can't seem to decide. Which, I will have to admit, is probably the right answer, right Weiss?

Weiss (fitfully looking about): I'm afraid my concentration in needed elsewhere...

Kali: So, tell me, you're all from Beacon. How did you all meet?

Yang: Most of us met up in the Emerald Forest during the trials.

Jaune: *staring at Kali's body under the water*

Jaune: I guess being the non-huntsman here, we kind of have to explain. Huntsmen are organized into 4-man teams. The Emerald Forest was where the teams were made... largely by chance or act of Oz...

Weiss: That's where RWBY became RWBY and JNPR became JNPR.

Yang: We were lookin' for *snickers* relics.

Weiss: Chess pieces.

Yang: And we all ran into each other by them.

Jaune: And what did you say, again?

Yang: The gang's all here. Now we can die together.

Weiss: I believe I speak for all involved that from this point onward, we were the best of friends.

Coco: We were a year ahead, already going out on missions. They became... quite well known...

Ren: We did have a giant food fight in the cafeteria.

Kali: How giant?

Yang: Everyone else ran away screaming. All Goodwitch could say was "Children, please - do - not - play with your food." while putting the tables together.

Kali: And how did my Blake do?

Weiss: Dual-wielding baguettes.

Ruby: It was pretty cool.

Velvet: For me, I was just entranced by him. Every joy... every sorrow... I was kind of a stalker.

Jaune: *reaches over to pet Velvet on the head*

Velvet: Thank you, Master.

Yang: Oh, man, am I getting hot.

Yang: *slips out of the tub, with her feet dangling in*

Yang: Something I can help you with, there?

Jaune (staring): You already did.

Yang: You have to be cooking there, yourself.

Jaune: *pulls himself out of the water*

Yang: *returns his stare*

Velvet: *looks at Kali*

Velvet: And how is our guest doing?

Kali: We have hot springs in Kuo Kuana. I could stay here all day. Or night, as it were. And I have plenty of more questions.

Velvet: I have a favour to ask everyone.

Velvet: *looks at Jaune*

Jaune: *nods his head*

Velvet: I would like to take a photo of us all.

Yang: Obviously in the buff.

Weiss: *incoherent huffing*

Velvet: I will use an analog camera, develop it in-house, and not show a soul not here, today.

Weiss: *less offended huffing*

Ruby: *whispers into Weiss' ear*

Weiss: *huffing of acceptance*

Ren: That would be acceptable.

Nora: More like totally awesome!

Yang: Blake?

Blake: If Master is in, we're in.

Jaune: We're in.

Jaune: *looks at Coco*

Coco: Like I would miss out on a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity like this?

Jaune: K... *clears his throat* Kali?

Kali: We are all here to enjoy ourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189892243980/rainbow-menagerie-vis-%C3%A0-vis-part-iiiiii) tumblog.


End file.
